Rosario  Vampire: Prequel To The Future
by Vampire Maleka
Summary: This is about how Kahlua and James Morgan meet at Youkai Academy. This is the Prequel to Senior Year, and how they would play out in the future their roles that eventually helps Tsukune and Moka destroy Fairy-Tale and Alukard.


_Rosario + Vampire: "Prequel to the Future." _

_Vampire Maleka here, as I write Senior Year season 2 I will also do an original version of R+V_

_that covers the characters of James Morgan (Tsukune's Uncle + Moka's Brother-in-Law) and Kahlua Shuzen the second eldest of the Shuzen daughter's except in both my versions of Senior Year there is one other who is older than even Akuha, which is Aono Kasumi(Akara Shuzen, the daughter of Naomi Bloodriver the younger sister of Akasha). _

_Like R+V the original series, James Morgan attends Youkai Academy, but this takes place 4 years after the birth of Aono Tsukune, and Akashyia Moka. And James Morgan is a vampire from a very aristocratic vampire family from America, not a human. He was raised around humans and was taught to respect all things living, unless they represented all that was evil. This story sets up the future of Rosario + Vampire and gives us an insight of what could have happened had these two characters ever met and fell in love. I want everyone to understand that this is an original story that will have a lot of new characters plus some that are original to the creator of R+V._

_The first two chapters of Prequel to the Future is titled: "The new kid + A Vampire." I will introduce 14 year old James Morgan and his arrival at Youkai Academy. He has a secret that he must keep hid at all costs, and the weight of it is almost too hard for him too bare. That is until he meets the shy and beautiful Shuzen Kahlua , and learns that his own burdens pale in comparison too hers. So then let us begin the new series of Rosario + Vampire: "Prequel to the Future." I do not own R+V or the characters created by its creator. Just my own characters._

_xxx_

_"The new Kid + A Vampire Chapter 1 Part 1._

_40 years into the future from Rosario + Vampire: Senior Year._

_James Morgan, son-in-law of Issa Shuzen, leader of the Moraviano Vampire Clan, and third in command of the House of Shuzen, sat in front of a large fire-place in the grand library at Castle _

_Shuzen. Sitting next to him in another chair was his blood-mate and wife, Kahlua Shuzen Morgan who was looking intently at her husband as their daughter and two sons along with grandchildren and great-nieces and nephews sat on the granite floor waiting on him to begin his story. He place his pipe to his lips and lit the tobacco in the bowl and drew in the fragrant smoke, and smiled as he exhaled. He looked over on his left, to see his sister-in-laws Aono Akashyia Moka, and Aono Shuzen Akuha, and his nephew Aono Tsukune the new head of the House of Shuzen also looking at him intently as Tsukune urged his uncle on. "Come on now Uncle," he smiled as he tapped the fingers of his left hand on the arm of his plush chair. "We all are curious about how you and sister-in-law met." James just smiled widely as a Cheshire cat then took another draw from his pipe before responding, "Now Tsukki you might be the head of this house, but I swear you are as impatient as these children. How many times now have you heard this story nephew?" Tsukune grinned in return and responded, "Yes I've heard the story plenty of times dear uncle, but I enjoy you telling it, so please begin?"_

_The elder vampire sighed, then sat his pipe down in an ashtray that sat on a cherry-wood stand next to his chair, and began the story. "I was just fourteen years old when my parents, Ivan and Katrina Morgan sent me to Youkai Academy. I was the eldest of three children, and was heir to the Moraviano clan. My family was different from other monsters, though I have never liked that term to describe our race." He paused for a moment then continued, "My parents believed that all life was sacred, we never harmed humans or fed off of them unless they were evil. Even now sadly to say that I kill to feed, but all of you know that my victims are the dregs of society. Killers, rapist, thieves and the like but no innocent blood has ever crossed my lips. This was one of the main lessons I learned from my parents. It was as I said earlier, my fourteenth year, when I was sent to Japan to attend Youkai Academy, which I later learned that the request was made by the vampire Emperor and Empress themselves, and I was sponsored by lord Shuzen and lady Akasha Bloodriver." Once again he paused just long enough to lift up his pipe to his lips and took another draw from it before continuing. "Now what I did not know at the time was that I was chosen by lord Shuzen to become the intended one to one of two daughters of his household, which was Akuha and Kahlua which I did not meet Akuha-nee-san until much later, and I did not meet Kahlua until I enrolled and began classes at the Academy." _

_xxx_

_54 years in the past._

_The private plane landed on runway 17 at Tokyo International Airport and taxied towards a small tarmac used for smaller aircraft. As fourteen year old Moraviano heir James Morgan exited the plane onto the tarmac, he was met by an eerie looking man in a gray outfit and a brimmed hat holding a fat unlit cigar in his hand. James looked at the smiling man as he inquired in Japanese if he was there to meet him and take him to the Academy? The man's grin widened as he responded with a nod, and helped James with his luggage._

_As they exited the main building of the airport James noticed a medium sized yellow school bus parked along the drive where all the taxi's and limousines were. The man pointed towards the bus, and James made his way thru the crowds to the bus. It seemed like hours to get threw the city as cars, buses and bikes seemed like a drivers nightmare from hell, but soon they were out of the city and heading for parts unknown to him. _

_James was tired from his long flight, and also very hungry as he hadn't fed since he began the trip. He spied a medium sized cooler siting on the seat across from him, and as if the driver could read the young mans mind, spoke. "What you need young man is in that cooler, compliments of the Board-Chairman." James turned in his seat and reached out for the cooler, and once it was sitting on his lap, he opened the lid to find transfusion packets on ice. How he hated cold blood, but nourishment was after all nourishment, so lifting out one packet he bit into it with his small needle sharped fangs and drank it down. As he sat the empty packet down into the cooler then began to lift out a second, he noticed the blood red ruby mounted on the small crucifix affixed to his gold and silver bracelet on his left wrist begin to glow. For James that signified that one was enough for now, his parents told him when they placed the bracelet on him, that if the stone glowed it was a warning that if he continued to fed, his true vampire nature would be released and wreck havoc on humans. Of course he had no way of knowing that they lied to him concerning that. It never occurred to his thinking that when he was unsealed he was still the same person he was now, he just blindly believed anything his parents had told him, and they had known that._

_What his parents never told him was that he was now at the age when his full vamperic powers was maturing. He knew he was physically stronger than humans, and had learned to hold back at an early age as he had many human friends who he did not want to hurt when they rough housed like boys did. But his powers slightly differed from other vampires, and these attributes was exclusive to the Moraviano clan as they were elite knights of both the Imperial house and the Council of Ancients. His family for millenniums served Akelam and the family's patriarch was a son of the Emperor and Empress, though he was not an heir to the throne, his father gave him and his descendants after him the role of protecting the bloodline and the ancient vampires that the Emperor was intrusted to defend and protect. And that also meant protecting mankind from creatures that wanted to harm and destroy humans. James had met the family patriarch Morivan when he was ten, and the leader of the clan took a shinning to the young boy and had him stay at the Imperial house for several months, and James also interacted with his royal ancestors as well. Akelam would sit the young James on his knee and tell him stories of how the vampire race came into being, and the Empress Anniana would tenderly and patiently teach him about his family history which enthralled the boy to no ends. They would tell him that he had an important roll to play out in the future which made his little heart swell with pride._

_His mind wandered back to the present as he closed the lid to the cooler and sat it back on the seat in which it had sat earlier. He was now beginning to feel drowsy and he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It didn't seem like he had slept for long when the bus stopped and he heard the driver call out, "We are hear boy, once you step off the bus and we get your belongings off, you are to wait here until the car that the Board-chairman sends for you arrives." James nodded his acknowledgment to the driver and he waited as the bus entered a tunnel and disappeared out of sight._

_It felt like an hour to him when a stretched Limousine arrived, a driver dressed like a priest stepped out from the drivers side door, opened the truck, and helped James load up his belongings. The driver informed him that once he was settled in his dorm room, he was to report to the chairman immediately and he would explain everything to him then, James nodded as he stepped into the car. He found his room with little trouble and the school uniform laying across his bed. Once he changed out of his civilian garb and put on his uniform, he put away his things and arranged his room to his liking, then he headed over to see the board-chairman._

_xxx_

_While James was walking towards the main campus, he was also reading the schools rules when **THUMP** he collided with something that knocked him to the ground. He heard a feminine voice cry out, then a hand grabbing him by the collar yanking him to his feet as he was face to face with a dark haired sky blue eyed boy around his age, who looked as if he would kill him at any moment. "You should watch where the hell you walk ass-wipe!" the youth shouted at him as he brought up his fist to strike. "You knocked down my girlfriend and now you're going to pay for that." "Whoa now man!" James shot back, "I didn't mean to knock anyone down, but if you think you are going to show off to her, it is not a good idea to strike me dude, not if you want to see another day that is." The boy looked his opponent over carefully this time, and the power he felt radiating from the blond haired blue-eyed James made him tremble enough to reconsider his motives. But so he didn't look like too much of a jerk to the girl that he was with, he responded roughly as he carefully released his grip on the. . .what ever he was. . . "Just look where you are walking next time will ya."_

_As James once again apologized, aiming it towards the girl he ran into, he felt a lump grow in his throat when he seen her. She had the prettiest silver, blond hair he had ever seen, and there was a diamond studded tiara that nearly came off of her head from the collision. She had the face and the smile of an angel and her eyes was like blue sapphires glistening in the moonlight. She was already filled out in all the right places and James knew then that he had too meet this girl. She whined as the boy tried helping her to her feet, something about not being his girlfriend, and not to threaten anyone ever again or she would not allow him to keep her company. He approached her and the boy slowly and he bowed at the hip and apologized sincerely to the girl, and introduced himself, "Once again I do apologize for not paying attention where I was walking Miss, I am new here, my name is James Morgan of the House of Moraviano." The girl's mouth about dropped to the ground as her eyes widened with surprise and joy as she responded excitedly, "Oh my, a knight of the Royal house of Akelam, my name is Shuzen Kahlua daughter of Issa Shuzen ruler of the House of Shuzen." James smiled when he heard her say that, "Ah another like myself." he thought to himself, as he responded, "Ah the House of Shuzen, I have heard good things about your father from both the Emperor and my Patriarch, I am extremely honored to meet the daughter of lord Shuzen." This of course made the young vampiress blush the more as she acknowledged that James paid her and her family a very high compliment. _

_Kahlua approached James and inquired enthusiastically, "I bet the Emperor and Empress are magnificent and beautiful, at least that is what I have always heard." "You never met them daughter of the house of Shuzen?" James responded very politely. "Kahlua-san please Morgan-sama." Kahlua replied as she bowed still blushing. The young teen-aged boy standing by her which earlier was about to strike James, was growing more angrier as the girl of his affections was plainly infatuated with the aristocratic upstart. "My name is Kyoto Tepes son of Vladimir Tepes, son of Vlad the Impaler." the young man announced with importance bordering self centerness._

_"So is that black hearted lowlife Dracula still kicking?" James responded with irritation clearly in his voice. Irritated because that boy was interrupting his conversation with this beautiful creature Kahlua. "What did you just say upstart!" Kyoto responded with anger, "I come from vampire royalty as my Grandfather is a Count! How dare you call my Grandfather a lowlife black heart!" James just smirked as he answered, "Because that is what that murderer is jerk-off! And as for royalty he was a Count in his human life, that holds no water in the vampire kingdom. I am the true descendant of Akelam Emperor of all vampires, I, you stupid boy am royalty, and if you don't tone your words down you will find out quickly what the difference in power is between you and I." That was when a man dressed in the black garb of a priest stepped up and said, "Morgan-chan, the Board-Chairman is impatiently awaiting your presence, I am here to escort you to his office, please come with me?"_

_James starred at Kyoto and smiled, but the fire in his blue eyes sent a myriad of dangerous messages to the grandson of Dracula. "Never puff your chest out like a bantering rooster at me again, this is your last and final warning understand? Good!" Then he turned and bowed towards a frightened Kahlua, "I apologize for letting my temper flare at your friend, I hope you won't hold it against me? I hope to see you around Kahlua-san." Then he turned and followed the man to the chairman's office, leaving the two of them shaken, but for Kahlua her shaking was also because she really liked him._

_xxx_

_54 years in the future._

_James lit his pipe once again, and took in another draw of the tobacco, and inwardly smiled as he seen that is audience was absolutely captivated. Tsukune responded first, "That is hard to believe Uncle that you were so cocky." James raised his eyebrow and smiled at his nephew trying to bite back the laugh that was threatening to slip out. Then he reflected for a moment and carefully answered his beloved nephew. "You have to remember that I was a fourteen year old boy, and the girl I just met had impressed me so much, that I nearly forgot myself." He looked over at his wife who was blushing very hard, as he continued, reaching out for her hand and held it tenderly. "In a sense nephew I was very much like you, except I knew who and what I was, where you did not. It took you many hard years to reach the place you are now, but you are still kind and loving. Now you would not put up with things that you did back then am I right Tsukki?" Tsukune nodded as he understood, then inquired, "So what happened when you first met lord Mikogami Uncle?" "Well you could say it was not a good introduction Tsukki but it was quite informative to say the least." James answered._

_xxx_

_54 years in the past._

_The man knocked on the door to the chairman's office and when he heard the order to enter, both he and James entered. The room was dark with the only illumination coming from a myriad of candles and one window with the curtains pulled back. Before James could speak, the chairman spoke with a tone of anger in his voice, "James-kun, I do not know how things were done at the school you last attended, but here when I give instructions to come to my office, by the gods boy that is what I mean, am I clear!"_

_"I deeply apologize lord Mikogami, I will not be so inattentive again." James responded as he bowed at the hip, hoping he had done it right. He could sense the dark lords eyes burning holes in his head, but then he sensed the mood change in the room. "Straighten yourself, Sir James-kun, and take a seat, we have plenty to discuss." James sat down, as the dark lord continued with some pleasantries, "How do you like the room I assigned you?" "It is quite pleasant my lord, thank you very much." "And you have read the rule book in its entirety?" "Not all as yet, I read most of it and plan to finish reading and memorizing it tonight." "Very good then I don't need to tell you that it is against the rules to appear in your true form while in school, or on school grounds correct?" James nodded then inquired,"Lord Mikogami I was not briefed entirely on why I am here, can you fill in the pieces for me please?"_

_The dark lord steepled his fingers as he rested his chin on them and asked, "Tell me what you were told by the Emperor and your Patriarch so I know where I need too begin." James took in a deep breath and concentrated on what he was told back at Castle Akelam. "It is all about some prophecy that the first Emperor Ralahotep told my great-ancestor concerning the return of a great evil that would threaten the existence of both human and monsters alike. And how the daughter of Akelam would give birth to a daughter who would carry the powerful royal blood, and how a son would be born from the same bloodline who does not know his linage until he is nearly grown, would come together as husband and wife to do battle and destroy the great evil and cause both humans and monsters to respect and trust one another in a unbreakable bond." "Well said young Knight." Mikogami answered, then continued. . . ._

_xxx_

_Kahlua entered her dorm room and was stunned to find her father Issa Shuzen and her step-mother Akasha Bloodriver waiting on her. "Father, mother?" she responded not sure of why they were there in her room, let alone at the Academy. Lord Shuzen spoke first, "Kahlua this must be a surprise for you too see us here, but we have business to conduct with lord Mikogami and while we were here we just wanted to see you and check on how you were doing?"_

_"Everything is fine papa," Kahlua responded and then blurted out before she could think, "I met this boy today, a transfer student I think, he is from the house of Moraviano and he is just a dream." Akasha smiled knowingly as Issa looked towards his concubine, then back at his daughter as he responded. "Really? The house of Moraviano? Hmm well what does he think of you Kahlua?" She blushed hard for the third time that day, well she figured she hadn't stopped blushing really since she met James-sama, "I think he likes me too daddy." "Well don't let this hinder your education and remember to act like a proper woman from our house daughter, am I clear on this?" Nodding she answered, "Yes daddy I will." Then Akasha remarked with a smile, "Remember also Kahlua-chan that before you both get serious if it gets that far, your father must meet and test the young man too see if he is worthy of you?" Both Issa and Akasha smiled inwardly as they seen the girl fighting hard to contain her joy. Then Issa turned to face Akasha and using the mind gift spoke to his concubines thoughts, "The puzzle is coming together." Akasha nodded._

_xxx_

_"Lord Shuzen and his concubine lady Akasha Bloodriver, who is the leader of the dark lords will be arriving here shortly to meet you James-kun, too fill you in on what you will do while you are attending this Academy." lord Mikogami continued, then inquired of the young man, "Have you had any experiences in actual combat in your true form and battle form?" "No lord Mikogami," he responded nervously as he fidgeted in his seat. "I am but fourteen, the boys in my family do not get to actually use there powers in actual combat until the reach seventeen or eighteen. All my experiences have been limited to martial arts training and the ability to control my power for specific actions. Hell I don't even know what my battle form is as yet."_

_"I see," lord Mikogami responded smiling a smile that made James cringe. "Well while you are here I am sure you will get plenty of combat experience against monsters who have something to prove against an S-class vampire." "S-class?" James inquired. "Yes, you don't know the classifications young Knight?" James grinned now as he responded, "I am aware of the classifications my lord, but apparently you don't know much about the power the members of the house of Moraviano wield. My classification makes an S-class monster seem like an A class. The reason for my limiter," James held up his left hand and with his right pointed at his wrist and the bracelet as he finished, "is too keep me from destroying anyone or anything I hit. I can pulverize a large boulder with one punch, my limiter reduces my strength to that of an S-class monster, all the Knights in my family wear such a bracelet." "That was something your Emperor did not tell me young Knight." Mikogami answered with concern, then he responded smiling, "I need to see if I can get lord Touhou Fuhai to design for you a special seal, we can't have you killing everyone you may fight while you are here."_

_xxx_

_54 years in the future._

_Tsukune looked at his uncle with shock as he responded, "You are telling me that when we first spared that you were really holding back?" James smiled as he looked at his nephew, "Well I wanted too see your full potential Tsukki, plus how would I explain too both the Emperor, your mother and Grandmother if I killed you?" "Good point Uncle." Tsukune smiled. By now the children were dozing off and the adults were getting sleepy as well. James felt sleep trying to invade his body also, so he stretched out and yawned, then stood from his chair. "I think the children and their parents need to go to bed, I know I do. I will finish the first part of the story tomorrow night." Then taking Kahlua by the hand they both wished everyone a goodnight then walked towards the stairs to their room._

_Tsukune looked over to see Akuha already sleeping, while Moka was waking up their grand-babies so she and their daughter and her husband could carry them off too bed. He reached over and nudged Akuha who then glared for a moment at her husband then smiled warmly, "So I miss much?" "Just the same parts as always." Tsukune smiled. Moka then approached them both and responded, "You both could help us get the kids too bed you know?" "Yes honey." Tsukune answered his main wife, while Akuha just smiled as she walked off to their room, "Pregnant woman coming thru, I'll keep the bed warm for you guys." "Hey don't hog the covers tonight neesama." Moka called out, while Akuha giggled as she headed upstairs._

_xxx_

_Well I planned on getting this done as a one parter but this is going to be a two parter instead. I really hope you like this story so far, and I hope you let me know what you think of it. Remember this is an original concept that is a prequel to Senior Year. I know that in the manga Kahlua is not married and that Tsukune is not married to Moka and Akuha (so far), this is just an alternative story that gives an alternate view of the R+V story. So that being said, I should have part 2 out in a week or so as well as chapter two of Senior Year Season 2. _


End file.
